The design of acoustics and speakers on electronic systems (e.g., smart phones, ULTRABOOKS™, tablets and all-in-ones) are often designed as ‘drop-in’ solutions that do not fully utilize available internal volume or achieve best/premium audio output. This leads to a compromised audio experience that in inconsistent with the trend for high quality visual experience. Thus, current audio solutions do not provide an optimal user experience. ULTRABOOK™ is a trademark of Intel Corporation in the United States and/or other countries.